The Enemy's Daughter
by Katy Rain Muhle
Summary: This is an absolute MUST READ for Samurai Jack fans, and also the fans to my story: 'Could things really change'. I feel bad for discontinuing that story and I felt like this one-shot was enough to make up for it. The summary is inside. Don't hesitate to leave a review for me, thanks! Warnings: Mild mature content. Viewer discretion is advised. Jack/Aku pairing.


Summary:

Feeling betrayed and bitter about himself; feeling that everything he did amounted to failure, Jack wonders aimlessly around the world, searching for a time machine - a way to get to his real home. Little did he know, the future had profound plans for him all along.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack in any way, shape or form. Samurai Jack is a proud creation of Genndy Tartakovsky and is licensed by Cartoon Network. No amount of profit was made in the making of this extremely long one-shot.**_

* * *

 **The Enemy's Daughter.**

 **(Inspired by the episode: Jack and the Warrior Woman)**

"As you've expected, my lord, you are indeed pregnant."

"… I see, how long has it been?"

"From my analysis, I'd sum it up to 3 months, total."

"As I've realised."

The doctor looked up from his high-tech scanner, staring curiously at his subject.

"May I be so bold as to ask how this happened?"

"How else does one get pregnant? Through sex of course."

The doctor hastily bowed. "Of course, Master, how stupid of me."

"Indeed…continue your analysis."

The doctor returned his attention to the scanner. On the outside, he was calm as a cucumber. But on the inside, he was positively _reeling_ from these readings. He would have thought it impossible if he wasn't staring blatantly at the results.

Silence dominated the pause. However, the doctor needed to piece together what exactly happened. This kind of news shook the very foundation of humanity's current discerning.

"My lord, I've identified the child to be a humanoid female, very healthy and very much alive."

"I know," the aforementioned woman said. "I've already tried to destroy it, but it is as indestructible as I am."

That forced the doctor to pause. He stared at the woman in utter disbelief. "You've tried to kill your own child?"

A glare shortened his retort. He could only look away, rebuking his overstep. "Forgive me, my lord, I spoke out of turn."

He got a frustrated huff and a reply. "It is fine, Doctor. You are one of my most trusted servants, so I take your opinion quite highly compared to others… I do admit I have been quite moody these few months."

"And that is quite understandable. Women tend to shift behaviour when bearing a child within them. By nature, it is perfectly normal conduct. Although it _is_ a surprise that you're feeling mood swings, given your condition, it isn't highly impossible."

"Ah, alright then. So this thing isn't killing me?"

"No, no, my lord, she's merely feeding nutrients. What you consume, she'll consume as a result."

"But I am immortal. I have no need for consumption."

Doctor briefly spared her a glance, and nervously turned away. "Well…she's consuming whatever your body _qualifies_ as food, I suppose. I have no idea how this works, given something like this has never been documented. Honestly, I never thought you could get pregnant in the first place, Master."

"Evidently, your theories about me were proven false?"

"Exactly, it's both fascinating and groundbreaking."

"How so?" was the curious inquiry.

The doctor shook his head. "It is trivial for someone as important as you."

"If that's the case, then I'll allow your obvious deflection."

Silence again.

Doctor coughed, feeling a tad uncomfortable. "May I ask a few questions?"

"You may, but be wary of your words."

"I understand… So, firstly, why have you reverted to female form?"

There was a little lapse after that question. The doctor knew the woman was contemplating an adequate answer.

After some time, he got one. "My body refuses to turn into anything else. Momentarily, I have lost the will to shapeshift…"

Again Doctor was surprised; he stared at the woman, wide-eyed.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Do _not_ think that little attribute weakens me."

The doctor nodded frantically. "Of course! But given the predicament, I hypothesise that your body instinctively took the form most suitable for childbirth. I assume after you've given birth, you can revert to your original form."

"I do not have an original form. I have preferred forms, and the one I use the most just happened to be my favourite."

"Noted, my lord. May I ask another question?"

"Ask as many as you wish. I _will_ be here for a while longer, I presume."

"Unfortunately, I need to do a thorough medical check on you…so yes, it will be some time before you may leave."

A frustrated sigh came forth. "What is your question?"

"Forgive me if it's none of my business, but do you plan on keeping the child?"

"…As of now, I may do so. It _is_ my legacy, after all."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"…"

That seemed to be a very touchy topic. The doctor didn't know if he struck a nerve, but he hoped for the life of him that it wasn't the case.

He waited with baited breath for the woman's answer.

"… Yes, I've only ever shared carnal pleasure with one man."

"For what reason?"

Onyx eyes fixed on him, and he gulped in trepidation, silently shrinking into himself.

"I did it for the mere satisfaction of his despair. My plan had been to get close to him enough that when he realised my deceit, he would be broken. It didn't work out _too_ well, however."

"Who is this man?"

"It makes me sick to say his name, but it is, in fact, _Samurai Jack_."

The doctor gasped in surprise, for this was the last person he ever expected. "You mean _that_ Samurai Jack, the constant thorn in your side, your mortal enemy?"

"There is no other."

The doctor thought to himself. He lifted his head up and offered the woman a wicked grin. "That is brilliant. With the knowledge of sharing a child with you, it should utterly destroy him! Truly, your intellect is far beyond our years, Lord Aku!"

Aku gave the doctor a blank stare. In his female form, he looked exactly like Ikra.

"I do not comprehend your meaning, Doctor. This wasn't planned at all. It is a consequence I could not have ever seen coming."

The doctor raised both brows, surprised with Aku's lack of grasp. If he had to be honest with himself, he thought Aku knew _all_ the secrets to the universe. Finding out otherwise was truly an astonishing discovery.

"Am I to believe that you don't know the significance of children and parenthood?"

"Do not _ever_ think less of me because of trivial matters such as those…and no, I have never bothered to entertain the likelihood of a child, so I know very little of the impact – which you have highlighted – a child actually brings. Explain it to me."

Swallowing at the command, Doctor was quick to respond. "As you wish, Master. Offspring are extremely important to the spouses that brought them to life, even more so when they're blood-related. Parents tend to be more emotionally dedicated to their children in infancy than even themselves. The Samurai is a man of 'honour' and 'principle'. If he were to find out that your child shared his blood, it would shatter his very beliefs and reasoning. If this isn't enough to obliterate his righteous nature, I don't know what else could!"

Aku processed everything. Did humans really think children were that important? If Jack were to find out that she was carrying his baby, would it stagger him to such a huge degree? Aku had little facts of humans in general. All they were good for was worshipping her and doing her bidding…or so she had initially thought.

This got her a little curious on a few things. She wondered how this baby would impact _her_. Would she be affected by it after she gave birth to it, or will it just be indifference? What about Jack? What would he do if he found out?

Shivers went down her spineless back.

The doctor bowed, showing his deepest respect. "As I've said before, you are truly ahead of our time, my lord."

Aku barely heard him. She sat on the table, contingency plans working their way into her sub-consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was not a good day for Jack. First of all, he was finally able to find a time machine with the help of some squid companions he made near the ocean.

The portal was located in the desert, in some remote and desolate temple. Jack knew all too well that it would be another challenge he needed to conquer. He knew that it would never be easy and that enemies were most likely awaiting his arrival.

He hated those moments tremendously. Aku always had his eyes on him, and barely gave him time to recover before he tried to kill him again.

How he wished he could be rid of the Shogun once and for all, liberating not only his past but this destroyed future as well.

But Aku was nearly impossible to destroy. Every, single time he came close to killing the demon, Aku always found the means to escape his demise – leaving Jack to ponder their next encounter.

Surprisingly, there was very little activity from Aku these past few months. In fact, aside from a few Beetle Drones, there was virtually no sighting of Aku whatsoever.

That kind of revelation made Jack more anxious with each passing day. He wondered what Aku's next plan of attack would be. He expected Aku to attack any moment, especially now that he was headed to another time portal.

He really loathed these times, because something always went wrong. The last time he had been close to anything that manipulated time and space, Aku was with him.

Ikra… How that name would bring him to rage. Admittedly, in the beginning, he didn't trust her. But over time, with the amount of battles and victories they shared, Jack allowed his guard to lower.

He had been entranced by her beauty, entranced by her warrior instinct and noble path. He had very little interaction with women. His journey never allowed such a luxury, so he thought very little for his attraction to her.

She seemed to have felt the same way about him; the way she'd stare deep into his eyes as if he was the only thing that existed; the way she smiled that enchanting smile, rosy lips quirking in revelry, like she couldn't help but being happy with him. It all seemed so genuine, so real, he couldn't help but gaze at her visage. He was a man. No matter how noble or righteous or proud he was, he could never hope to resist her sensuality.

And when she started getting bolder in showing him just how _interested_ she was in him, rubbing his thighs, whispering provocatively in his ears, he tried his very best to resist. He fought off her onslaught…and from there, sexual tension bore heavy fruit.

He felt very uncomfortable, even more so when he noticed she _didn't._ She kept coming on to him, more daring every time. She always knew the right ways to tease him and leave him wanting. He could clearly tell that she knew of his infatuation, and didn't hold herself back from reciprocating those feelings. And finally, one night, when he could not take it anymore, when he convinced himself that she was the one, when she made him feel so happy…he gave in.

They made love, passionate and uncaring love. Hearing her whisper his name in that breathless voice, so sated, so satisfied…

Jack shook his head. He tried to qualm the bubbling fury that was surfacing. Everything he shared with her was a lie. She wasn't even human, merely the Shogun of Sorrow in disguise. It made him want to throw up every time he came to that conclusion.

He never allowed himself to be swayed by any distraction after that. Even though Aku tricked him so disgustedly, the demon opened his eyes to his intended path. He was more determined than ever to put a stop to Aku's reign of terror, never falling for his tricks again. Jack's hatred was more personal than ever before.

He looked up. He had finally arrived at the deserted temple.

He cautiously walked around the ruins, looking timorously at each path he could see. He wanted to make sure that this was his last attempt at leaving this world. He needed this, just one thing to go his way; he had been through enough crap for a lifetime.

But he knew it would never be that easy – the path to peace never was. He just hoped that Aku's absence would continue even now.

He manoeuvred around the damaged terrain, finding it more and more suspicious as time lapsed on. There wasn't _anyone_ around here? No, there was, there always was.

He narrowed his eyes, his strut more purposeful and contracted. He was on high alert, waiting for any danger.

He unsheathed his sword, swiftly deflecting a bullet that was aimed at his head.

There was definitely something here.

His trained ears picked up footsteps, but it was difficult to pinpoint their exact location, so he remained put, waiting.

The steps were getting louder. Jack looked around, but the shadow of debris provided little light to use for aid.

Another shot, another deflection.

Jack was having a hard time. Not only was the person familiar with these surrounding, they knew him pretty well, too.

He cursed; it was most likely another bounty hunter.

This time when the shot came, he saw exactly where the origin was.

He rushed to the area, surprising the enemy, who swiftly moved behind pillars and fired a melee of bullets.

Jack was trained extremely well, to the point where something like speeding bullets seemed like slow moving snails. He blocked every one of them, honing in on his target.

The enemy moved again, but Jack was able to intercept. He slashed his sword at the silhouette and was surprised when a loud clank resounded the blow.

He could see clearly now, and witnessed a shortcut, redheaded woman, holding a blade in her hand, while the other was hidden by the cloak she wore.

Her blue eyes stared into his, cold and unchanging.

Jack was still flabbergasted that the enemy was a very young woman. It wasn't unusual, per se, but it was very rare.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"My name is Allister, and by order of Lord Aku, I am here to terminate you, Samurai."

A female drone, was Aku experimenting? Was he testing to see if he would lower his guard if he was against the opposite sex?

Jack grit his teeth. He'll show him.

He attacked Allister quickly, aiming to behead her on the spot, but the woman dropped to her knees and struck at his legs with her own blade.

Jack back flipped away from the sword and landed a few feet apart from the female drone. He charged again, his sword by his side and a determined look on his face.

Allister charged as well and met Jack halfway.

Loud metal clanks of blurring swords reverberated around the vicinity, sparks of light illuminated the dark place, showing broken infrastructure and strange paintings.

Allister dodged another assault from Jack, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid a cut on her arm. She bled a bit and it forced Jack to pause.

Jack stared in disbelief at the red liquid. She was human? He had no idea and immediately changed his stance from attack to defence.

"Why are you doing this?" He needed to know. He entertained many possibilities, but he needed to know. Fighting robots was one thing, but battling his own kind – the kind that suffered for centuries – was a different story.

Allister's gaze remained cool, even as she answered him, "My family is indebted to him. That is all I'm willing to say."

Jack understood just from those few words alone. Aku was using her. She was good, but not skilled enough to beat him. She was merely a sacrifice for Aku's pleasure.

He snarled, angered by the very thought. He was not going to play into Aku's hands ever again!

She charged at him, and he easily disarmed her. She fell to the ground and immediately had a sword pointed at her head.

"This battle is over. I implore you to surrender."

Allister grit her teeth in anger. She glared at Jack. "Sorry, but my situation is a little more complicated to just give up."

A blast of smoke shot out of her cloak and Jack found it hard to locate her.

"I was warned that I was no match for you, so I'll retreat for now. But know this, Samurai, our battle isn't over."

After that, she was gone.

Jack was surprised that the match ended so early. But he chalked it off to good fortune.

But then he realised that he had failed to keep track of the portal.

He ran around the temple, looking at every place he could, but nothing was found.

He should have known: Allister must have destroyed it prior to his arrival.

He yelled in frustration and slashed a few rocks to vent his anger. Once he calmed down, he straightened himself. He felt gloomy.

Another failed attempt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked outside the temple, sluggish and lazy. He just wondered how Aku did it. How did he always find a way to mess up his life? Why couldn't fate just be on his side for once? Why couldn't he ever get a break?

He couldn't help but blame himself for how everything came to be in the future. If he just wasn't so arrogant when he had Aku at his mercy, if he just didn't boast about the Shogun's defeat, that time could have been used wisely. But it was those precious seconds wasted that allowed Aku to thrust him into the future. It was always a crushing blow, knowing that he wasn't good enough back then to stop this whole mess.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be out so quickly."

Jack slowly raised his head. He vaguely recalled where he had heard that voice from. It took him a short time to surmise, for the very person who ruined his life was standing mere metres away from him.

It was Aku alright, surrounded by thousands of Beetle Drones. But that alone was not the reason Jack's eyes were as wide as they could be. No, the reason for his shock was the fact Aku looked a lot like a younger Ikra.

His brows furrowed, his eyes narrowed into slits, and his body trembled in ire. It was taking every single part of his self-restraint not to give in to his wrath.

"Aku!" The name was spat out with a healthy dose of venom.

Aku casually raised a brow. She had faced the Samurai many times and knew him quite well. She could read his dander clearly from his body language alone. Of course, she knew why that was. They had done what no one would have expected on either side: they had sex – wild, starving sex. Truthfully, Jack was tricked into it, but the passion wasn't fabricated in that moment. They both lost themselves in the pleasure of the flesh. Even Aku had to admit it felt incredible at the time… and that's precisely why Jacked looked exceedingly peeved off. Because he remembered that moment, and remembered how much he enjoyed it.

Mentally snickering at his anger, Aku nonchalantly conversed with him, "Yes, Samurai Jack, it is I, the almighty Aku. How have you been?"

The sarcasm increased his fury and hearing Ikra's familiar voice made him want to kill everything in sight.

"You vile villain!" he spat. "You dare mock me by appearing in that form?!"

This time Aku couldn't hold herself back from outright laughing on the spot. "As much as it pleasures me to see you suffer, do not think of yourself so highly, Samurai. Like I would ever indulge you with the body that you so _ravenously ravaged_ willingly."

Although he was a tad confused on what Aku meant by 'willingly', he struggled to concentrate. His eyes were starting to see red. Even the monks' training couldn't stop the annoyance raging inside him. He took on his fighting stance, ready to destroy all the drones and the Shogun.

He would make Aku pay for this insult.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aku said, hastily putting her hands up into the air. "Do you not want to know the reason I came here? Why I look like this?"

"Whatever you say will not matter to me, demon!"

Aku's brows took on a curious tone. She seemed genuinely intrigued with his attitude. "Are you still hung up on the night we spent together? Come now, Samurai, surely you must realise it meant noth-"

"Silence! I do need to hear _anything_ from you!"

Aku winced a bit. Yep, Jack was still bitter about it. She was surprised that the Samurai could even hold such a grudge.

"Well, this might interest you."

Jack heard enough. He couldn't stand her voice anymore. He made to charge, but before he could do anything, Aku verbally struck again.

"That night we _shared,_ I conceived a child."

Even Jack wasn't that naïve not to understand what she meant. He paused briefly, processing what he just heard. His eyes strayed to her stomach. He could actually see the swell in her belly.

Knowing she was getting through to him, albeit slowly, Aku pressed her advantage. "That's right, Samurai, I'm pregnant with your daughter."

Jack's breath caught in his throat. He stood like a statue. Even as Aku laughed herself hoarse, he didn't move.

"How does it feel, Samurai?!" Aku chuckled. She was immensely surprised on how right the doctor had been about Jack's reaction. Looking at his drained face made her wonder what more despair she could instil. It would be so much sweeter to see him broken while she killed him.

But in her devious joy, she was completely thrown off when Jack smiled. It wasn't a gentle smile, it was more of a I-am-going-to-freaking-kill-you smile.

"You honestly believed I would fall for such trickery another time." His smile turned into a feral snarl. "I will not fall for anything that leaves that disgusting mouth!"

"…What?"

Jack charged at her, drawing his blade with both hands.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "You would dare attack your own blood?!"

Her panicked cry didn't sway Jack's movements; he gained distance and was nearly on her.

Watching as her plan failed, Aku started to retreat, but Jack surprised her with a sudden surge of speed. He jumped into the air and landed astoundingly closer to her. He easily took out two Beetle drones that were shielding the Shogun.

Aku wasn't fast enough to evade a slash that nicked her arm. It was a small cut, but the pain was still unbearable.

"Ah!" she screamed, ducking and rolling away from the blade. "Attack him! Attack him!"

The drones immediately went after him and it provided Aku with the means to escape.

Since she couldn't use shapeshifting, she opted to escape inside a Beetle Drone.

By the time Jack was done making a mountain of scrap metal, it was far too late. Aku had successfully retreated.

"Tch," he cursed.

He was a bit curious in Aku's behaviour. Coming to him and declaring that she was pregnant with his own flesh and blood was not only stupid but very unlike the Shogun. She could easily lie better than that, so what was that about?

Another thing was Aku never shapeshifted the entire fight. Jack wondered if Aku was suffering from an illness. It wouldn't be impossible, for Aku had been sick before.

Without the demon present, all the Samurai could do was entertain notions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So he attacked you?" Doctor asked, incredulous.

"The fool didn't even wait for me to explain," Aku replied, laying on the same table.

"I'm quite surprised. I was sure it would work."

Aku glanced at him. "I wasn't. Looking back, I should have expected him to react that way. I have tricked him as much as I can remember."

Doctor scratched his head, baffled. "This is quite bothersome, Master. It would seem he needs evidence in order to acknowledge his mistake."

"…Perhaps," Aku agreed, somewhat.

The doctor used his scanner to analyse Aku's stomach. "Maybe if we gave him a polygraph showing physical proof?"

"Science is out of the question. Jack hails from a period where technology was still in its instatement and primitive. Providing physical evidence such as records or charts will give very little solidity in his views… Besides, I don't see a reason for him to know anyway."

The doctor paused his retort, choosing his words wisely. "So what will you do from now on?"

"I wish to know more about this parenthood. I find the prospect of having an heir more and more appealing. If, for some strange reason, Jack _does_ kill me, I will still have someone that would continue my reign. Knowing that she's the enemy's daughter seems more like a plus than a liability."

"I see… What exactly do you wish to know, my lord?"

"What are the prominent conditions for raising a child? I want her to have my ideals, but the right way."

"Conditions? May you elaborate please?"

"What does a child need in order to be optimal?"

Optimal? Well, Doctor didn't really know how to answer that without putting his own experience into it. "I'm merely speaking from my own experience. But the fundamental necessities for a child are loving parents."

"Loving parents? Won't that mean I would have to be good?"

"Of course not, my lord. You may show your care in any way you see fit to, so long as the child's wellbeing is taken into account."

Aku kept her gaze on him, showing visible interest. "You've mentioned you have a family before, correct?"

The doctor was caught off guard by the question, but he still answered honestly. "Yes, I have a son and a daughter, along with a lovely wife."

"Do you care for them?"

"With all my heart. I would give anything for them."

Aku inclined her head to the window, thinking. "… Parents, huh? Does the child really _need_ both parents?"

The doctor adjusted his scan, recording the infant's brainwaves. "It is not compulsory, my lord, but it is reflected."

"I do not understand your answer. If it's not necessary, then why should it be considered?"

"Children who grow up with single guardians tend to yearn for their missing carer. If you choose to raise your daughter alone, there will be a point in time when she wants to see her father and interact with him."

"Are you implying that I _need_ Jack for this?"

"No, I'm merely informing you of what would happen if your daughter never interacted with her father."

"Will her yearning be a certainty?"

Doctor grimaced, wary of his answer. "I'm sorry to say this, Lord Aku, but it is human nature. Considering that her DNA is half-human, it is a given that she will want both parents involved in her life."

Aku glared at the Doctor after he answered, making said man extremely nervous.

"Tell me, honestly, are you for good or for evil?"

Doctor dawned a thinking pose. "Well…if I had to be honest, the lines of good and evil blurred a long time ago. I'm not on either side. I merely care for facts and figures, so I'm not aligned with any reasoning for what is right and what is wrong without context."

"And if your family is threatened?"

Gulping at the subtle threat, Doctor didn't keep anything to himself. "Emotional impulses will overrule rationality. I am human, not only that, I am a man. Having a family is the greatest gift I could ever have, and I would do anything to protect it, even if it cost me my life."

He kept eye-contact, conveying his honesty, and Aku was surprised by his bravery. Humans were very strange and complex creatures. It seemed that the more she asked, the more questions kept piling up.

She looked at the monitor and saw a picture of her quite alive daughter. "Tell me, Doctor, as the Shogun of Sorrow, how do you think I should treat this child? Do you think it is necessary to have her at all? Or should I simply form a plan to get rid of her?"

Looking at his mortified face gave her something close to an answer, but she was interested in what he had to say. She didn't know anything about family or its value, so finding out more about it could give her a better grasp of what to do.

Gathering his wits, Doctor said, "You are Lord Aku, ruler of the galaxy and beyond. What you do is completely up to you."

"I am aware of that, but I want to know _your_ opinion."

"Uhm… My opinion is kind of subjective. I'd advise keeping the child. You may feel uncomfortable right now, but I assure you, once you see your daughter in the flesh, your attitude will take on a profound difference."

"You assure me? So it's guaranteed."

"Well… I-"

Aku waved off his nervousness. "And in your subjective opinion, do you think it's a good idea to have Jack involved?"

"… It's a difficult question to answer, Master. For one, Jack is your mortal enemy. If he is capable of attacking you after you've revealed the fact that you carry his child, then I doubt having him around could be beneficial. But killing him could have a negative impact as well. I love children, and I believe in their importance. What you have links you and Jack together. Good or bad, if you truly value your daughter's wellbeing, then a compromise with the Samurai would be prudent."

Aku laughed, it was evil and mocking. "Jack? Prudent? Are you serious, Doctor? I do not like being made a fool of."

"I'm quite serious, my lord!" he sputtered, starting to sweat.

Aku stared at the ceiling, releasing a tired sigh. "This child is becoming quite troublesome. It has made me sick in the morning, exhausted me from little exertion, and made me very emotional. Now I have to consider even the Samurai? Quite troublesome indeed."

"My lord?"

"Speak."

"Have you started eating anything?"

She deadpanned. "I am immortal."

"I understand, and even if that's so, I advise eating healthy meals like salads and poultry. Your child may be half of you but the other half most likely needs natural foods to prosper. If you plan on keeping the child, then a healthy balanced diet is essential."

"… Very well."

"Also," the doctor rummaged through his coat, and produced a few DVDs, "I have taken the liberty of getting these for you. They are detailed documentaries pertaining information of families and how they function. It should give you a firm understanding of what to expect."

"That is very generous of you, Doctor, I hope you don't expect any gratitude from me."

The doctor bowed. "Knowing that I am service to you is all the reward I need."

Aku nodded. "Satisfactory answer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the doctor's analysis, Aku retired to her sleeping quarters. She hadn't gone to sleep. She was so interested in learning about what a family meant, that she immediately turned on her TV and put in the first DVD she could get her hands on.

She had been watching the movie for 30 minutes and had learned _a lot._

"… **It's difficult sometimes. You have to juggle work and your family. But when push comes to shove and there is a problem, family comes first. I will drop everything and run to their safety."**

"Family comes first," Aku muttered.

She had been intrigued by this family called the Mackenzies in the documentary. They seemed to all care for each other, even if they had a few squabbles now and then.

There was a period in time when Sarah Mackenzie, the youngest daughter, got into an argument with her mother about going out for the night with friends. Jill – the mother – had vehemently refused, and it turned into a shouting match. Sarah was promptly grounded and locked herself in her room.

After some time, Jill felt too guilty to let it be. After a difficult period of trying to coax conversation from a crying Sarah, the mother and daughter pair were able to reconcile and express their feelings.

Sarah highlighted how old she was, and that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She expressed her frustration of being treated like a child, and wanted to enjoy what other teens did.

Jill understood what she meant, but she defended her role as a mother who loved her daughter. Crime was rampant, and if anything ever happened to Sarah, Jill would be devastated.

" **Mum, you can't lock me here forever. I'm responsible and I know the difference between right and wrong. And it's not like keeping me inside is going to make crime go away. It's life,"** Sara said.

" **It may be life, but you're my entire world. Losing you would be so painful that I won't be able to stand it, Sarah. I love you very, very much."**

"… **I love you, too, Mom."**

"This is quite pathetic," Aku drawled, feeling bored.

From what she could understand, Jill's maternal instincts overruled her logical judgement and all she could focus on was protecting Sarah. But what would be the point of that if in the end, she let Sarah go anyway?

Illogical creatures.

She finished the movie and watched another, learning more and more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack struck his stick forward, aiming for an old man's face.

The man blocked the blow, and made a swipe-kick in the air, hitting Jack on the shoulder and pushing him back.

Jack staggered in place. He tried to stay upright, but it proved difficult while standing on bamboo poles.

The old man jumped into the air, creating a crane stance. When he descended, he aimed a flying kick at Jack.

Jack shift his body so the kick barely missed his mid-section. He fell on the bamboo and took out the old man legs.

The man quickly flipped backwards and swung his stick. It hit Jack squarely on the jaw.

"Arg!" he grimaced, wobbling in place.

The old man stood on one leg, awaiting Jack's next move.

Jack grit his teeth and charged. With and enraged battle cry, he put the stick over his head, intending to swing it down.

The man suddenly put his hand up in the air, indicating a pause.

Jack's eyes widened. He valiantly put both feet into the poles and skidded to a stop.

The man shook his head. "Quite disappointing. I was sure that my fellow monks had taught you the importance of composure."

Jack sighed roughly and bowed. "I apologise, Monk Getsu."

Getsu waved his hand. "It is not me you should be apologising to. Come, your training is done for today."

He descended from the pole, and Jack was quick to follow him. They landed on the ground and Jack shadowed the old man deep into the forest. They arrived at a small shrine and went inside. Getsu immediately sat on the polished wood and started meditating.

Jack stood by the side, not sure if he should mimic him.

"Excuse me, Monk Getsu?" Jack called.

"Yes," Getsu answered without opening his eyes.

"Will you inform me of the time machine now?"

Getsu raised a brow. "My condition was that you defeat me within a minute and then I shall give you that information. Our battle was an hour, so your performance was dismal."

Jack flinched but said nothing. It was the truth.

It started to rain outside, and Jack resigned himself to meditate.

Getsu stood up. "I'll make us supper."

But before he could leave, he stopped himself.

"What is the matter?" Jack asked.

"We have company."

Jack's eyes narrowed. He should have known that someone would come for him sooner rather than later. It was annoying. He had only faced Aku a month ago and felt like having some peace from that fiasco. But, no, that foul fiend could not just leave him alone.

"It is unfortunate that this place could be tracked, but the greater evil is here."

Jack paid mild attention to what the monk said. He approached the door in apprehension, sword at the ready. Intending to catch his foe by surprise, he hastily opened the door and swung his blade.

It hit its mark.

"Ah! You freaking bastard!" Aku screeched, cradling her slashed arm. It healed, albeit slowly.

Jack wasn't expecting the Shogun himself to show his face, _still_ as Ikra. But he didn't hesitate to go after her, and what ensued was a hilarious game of tag where Aku was doing her best not to get slashed by his sword - both oblivious to the pouring rain.

The monk only raised an eyebrow at the spectacle. They looked like a comedy show gone weird.

Then he felt something.

"Samurai, stop your advance!"

Jack halted immediately, which allowed Aku to catch her breath. She hunched on her knees, breathing heavily.

"You stupid samurai! Are you crazy?!" she yelled some more.

Jack was about to charge again, but a hand from the monk stopped anything of the sort.

Getsu turned to Aku. "What have you come here for, Shogun of Sorrow?"

"I *huff* came *huff* to speak with this idiot." She inclined her head in Jack's direction.

Jack scowled. "You still choose that form, monster? Are you still trying to see how far you can go to have me kill you?"

Even exhausted, Aku glared at him. "You really _are_ stupid. Do you think if I was capable of using my favourite form, I would not do so post haste?"

Jack's glare never wavered. "What, are you still on that carrying my child endeavour? Do you honestly expect me to just stand here and listen to this nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense!" Aku defended. "I have your child within me!"

"And what do you expect from me, if this is true?" Jack was clearly unconvinced. He didn't buy anything for a second.

Aku was getting frustrated. "Firstly, I want to know if you're still going to attack me."

Jack didn't hold himself back from scoffing, "Of course, I plan on destroying you once and for all. Nothing will stop me."

"You would even kill your own daughter?"

"You do _not_ have my child!" Jack yelled, furious. "Enough of your farce!"

Aku blew hair out of her face. She was getting more upset at his refusals. She didn't have the aid of her Beetle Drones this time around. Honestly, she forgot to bring them along. The only thing dominating her mind was getting to Jack… She would question that decision later.

Getsu eyed the interaction in rapt interest. When he heard Aku talk about carrying the Samurai's child, he couldn't help but spiritually pry for the truth. And what he picked up was staggering.

Aku had no chi flow, or wasn't supposed to. Her existence was from a substance that could not be understood. It had been that way for centuries.

"Samurai, cease your hatred and calm yourself," Getsu warned, eyeing Jack's shivering body.

"Do not be deceived by him! If you let your guard down, Aku will take advantage!" Jack retorted.

"Then let my find out the truth for myself."

"What?! Monk Getsu, you cannot be serious!" Jack shouted.

Getsu ignored him, focusing his gaze on Aku. "Will you attack me?"

Aku rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not in my tip-top condition. I have a bulging belly, for goodness sake!"

Taking her aggravated answer as it was, Getsu motioned for Aku to follow him into the shrine.

Jack stood there, speechless. He could not believe Aku was able to even trick a trained monk. He followed them, silently seething.

"Lie down," Getsu said.

Aku raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. She stared at the ceiling and waited.

"Will you allow Jack to kill me?" she queried.

"That depends on what I find," Getsu answered.

He motioned for Jack to join them. Jack did so reluctantly, making sure to keep a distance between himself and Aku.

Getsu analysed Aku's stomach area and immediately gasped in shock.

Jack turned his attention to the monk awaiting his ruling.

The monk's face was sour, as if he was struggling to believe it himself. "I sense chi similar to yours, Samurai. Aku is telling the truth."

For the longest moment, Jack stood in place, his face unreadable.

"This is truly unprecedented." Getsu sounded disappointed. "The gods will not like this."

"It cannot be true," Jack whispered, completely in denial. He refused to believe one night of passion could make a child. He refused to believe that everything he had been through, all of his noble efforts, were for not.

Getsu wasn't happy either but narrowed his eyes at Jack all the same. "I do not lie in my readings. She does carry a child, _your_ child."

His breathing was increasing. No…no-no-no-no-no-no! It was impossible!

"See?" Aku said cheekily. "I told you so."

Silence, extremely awkward silence.

Jack was struggling to make sense of it all. He knew that an elder monk could never lie or break honour, so what Monk Getsu said was the absolute truth.

He was going to be a father. News such as that should have brought him joy, but the pain of his failure was too much to bare.

His vision turned blurry and he wobbled on his feet.

Aku watched him, growing confused with his actions. "I kind of expected you to cry like a baby by now. Your actions are strange."

Jack did what he would have never done in front of the Shogun: he fainted on the spot.

It took him some time to regain consciousness. When he did, he was completely surprised that he was still alive.

Aku's head peaked into vision, and she stared into his eyes the same way he remembered all those times ago. He groaned, closing his eyes, trying to run away from what he had done.

"Hey, monk, he's awake," Aku said.

"Samurai, we have much to discuss."

Jack took in a healthy breath and sat up. Trying valiantly to ignore Aku's close proximity, Jack focused on the monk. "How am I still alive?"

The question was obviously directed at Aku, and it was her who answered. "It's simple, Samurai, I cannot kill you."

Jack didn't understand why she said that but kept his direction on the monk.

Getsu sighed. "It is very…disconcerting, but Aku has explained the situation."

"Situation? He tricked me!"

Getsu nodded. "Aku has told me so."

Jack's head whirled to Aku. She didn't lie?

Aku shrugged. "There isn't a point of keeping secrets at this point."

Jack stared at the monk again. "Am I permitted to attack him?"

"Hey!" Aku shouted, indignant.

Getsu's face was grim. "That is what needs to be discussed. Stay where you are, Samurai. Shogun of Sorrow, sit opposite him."

"Why should I?" Aku responded, irritated.

"Do you not want to get your point across? Or do you wish to drop such news and simply strut away?"

Aku huffed…then pouted. "Fine!"

She sat across Jack. They both struggled to maintain eye-contact.

Getsu coughed, preparing himself for a trying conversation. "Let us begin then. Aku, you came here for what reason?"

"What else, to make the Samurai suffer… and maybe kill him in the process."

She got a glare from Jack for that.

"Is that all?" Getsu asked.

Aku's lips thinned, and she struggled for an answer. "Okay… I… need Jack."

Jack was confused. He had no idea what Aku meant.

"You need Jack for what?"

"I need him to take care of this baby with me. The child will admittedly be important to you as well, Samurai, so I think a compromise-"

"A compromise? Do you think I will let you live?" Jack retorted.

Aku's eyes narrowed. "You will if you wish to see your child. _I'm_ the mother here. She's inside _me_ , and I can simply raise her on my own if I need to."

Jack peered at her. "Are you proposing that I raise this child _with you_?"

Aku shrugged. "Believe me, I don't like the idea myself. But it seems to be very important."

"Why do you say that?" Getsu asked.

"I have been doing research, that's all," Aku answered cryptically.

Jack stood up and unsheathed his sword.

Aku's sputtered, "Oh come on, again?!"

Jack stared right back at her. "This sword was made by the Gods to destroy you. You have laid waste to this world for thousands of years. My family had to suffer for your enjoyment! I do not want anything to do with you!"

"It is not that simple, Samurai," Getsu interrupted. "As a man of honour, you cannot ignore the predicament that has befallen you. It is an enormous responsibility raising a child. Aku must have realised the importance of your involvement."

"Pretty much," Aku chimed in.

"This is preposterous, Monk Getsu! Are you saying I must let Aku live? What about everything this creature has done?! What about all the people that have died fighting for a better day? I refuse to stray from my path! I refuse to disregard all the suffering I had to go through because of him! My mission, no, my existence is for his destruction! I have nothing else to strive for!"

"Except for being a father," Aku added.

Jack's hate-filled glare landed on her. "What is your objective?"

"I simply wish to raise the child. No matter how much I hate you, you will be important to her."

"I should not side in this," Getsu said. "Your mission, Samurai, is to kill Aku, no matter the cost. Woman and children should be secondary for the greater good."

Aku was surprised by that statement. "Wow, how noble of you people. You monks sound like nothing more than bandits. I don't know what your reason is, but killing an innocent child is anything but pure and just... I'm somewhat impressed."

Getsu raised his hand, partially in surrender. "Normally, that's what I _would_ say, but this is difficult for me. It would be wrong."

"To what, kill Aku?" Jack queried.

"To kill the child. Aku is another problem on his own."

"I'm a woman right now, and I cannot shapeshift, so 'she' instead of 'he' would suffice."

Both men looked at her curiously.

Getsu continued. "We cannot do anything until she gives birth. So for the moment, neither of you should battle each other. Furthermore, you will need to go into hiding. If anyone were to find out about this, they would surely come after the infant."

"I can kill them all," Aku declared.

Jack got in her face. "You are not killing anyone! And have you forgotten that _she_ wants me involved _with_ her, Monk Getsu?"

Getsu nodded. "It has become exceedingly complicated. Until she gives birth, you cannot leave this shrine."

"What?!" Jack sputtered.

Aku raised a brow at the monk. "For a man of honour, you're certainly being devious right now."

"I am a man of peace, and I am very old. I tire of needless bloodshed, so I see this as the best course of action. Neither of you is allowed to kill the other while an innocent is in danger."

Jack growled in frustration. "Ancestors, I cannot believe this! What about the time portal?"

"My conditions still stand. You need to beat me within a minute."

Jack shook his head. Everything was just happening so fast that he just couldn't make heads or tails of it. He knew that later on, when the news that Aku shared his blood _really_ hit him, he would weep in shame. He couldn't allow himself to show weakness in front of the Shogun. Aku would love that.

So, for now, he was trying to rationalise the good and the bad of the situation. So far, there wasn't much good to run by.

"Why should I be afraid of anyone and go into hiding? I am the Master of Despair, the Ruler of Worlds… I do not need to fear a single soul."

Getsu looked at her, serious. "What if after you give birth, enemies kidnap your daughter? You cannot tell me that you will find them wherever they go because there _are_ places where your all seeing power cannot penetrate. And there are individuals that will use this to their advantage. They might torture the child as they see fit."

Aku shut her mouth. She was about to retort that the infant could not be killed by simple means of torture but realised since the infant was only half her and half the Samurai, nothing was certain.

Jack was surprised that she didn't have anything to say. Aku always found the means to boast about her abilities, yet now she seemed unsure? It didn't matter to him in the end, not one bit.

Getsu stood up. "I must get some tea leaves in the forest. Converse while I'm away."

He left them in a hurry like he would rather be anywhere else.

Silence dominated the place.

Aku stared at Jack, and it annoyed him so much that he couldn't help but yell, "What?!"

"Nothing… it's just that I expected you to be a lot more sorrowful than this. I mean, we share a baby… Isn't it heartbreaking?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "Why were you so keen to tell me all of this? You wanted to see me suffer?"

"Yes, actually, I wanted to see you wallow in despair before I took your life… Well, the first time anyway."

Jack grit his teeth. "I should not let my guard down for a second."

Aku waved off his mistrust. "That was in the beginning, but now things have changed. I cannot kill you because that will have disastrous results on my daughter's wellbeing."

"… What?"

Looking at his incredulous stare, she couldn't help but peg him an idiot. "I don't want my daughter to grow up without a father."

"You actually care for the infant?" Jack asked, bewildered and ignoring her answer.

"Of course." Aku rubbed her stomach gently. She looked at it in fascination, even as she spoke. "Isn't that natural?"

"Not for you, it is not." From what Jack gathered, Aku seemed to have minimal understanding of the concept of family. She seemed to believe that a unified clan was vital when a baby was involved. In this case, whether or not they were enemies trying to kill each other was not a factor when their child was involved.

Jack mentally kicked himself. _Aku always lies, you fool! How can you believe any of this?!_ She must have had a plan to kill him. Maybe the baby was real, but there was still the little tidbit of them being mortal enemies that came into play. Hell, Aku might not care about the kid at all, and might be using her to get to him. He had no way of proving his assumptions, but he chose to keep them firmly in mind.

"You seem to know very little about me!" Aku snapped, angered by his comment.

Jack was astounded by her antagonism. He wouldn't have thought his comment meant anything, but he obviously hit a nerve. He didn't feel like owning up and apologising, though.

He sat down and crossed his legs. "It may be so that I do not know you well, but I know you enough not to believe anything you say."

Aku rubbed her face in vexation. She went and stood right in front of him, hands on her hips and a sneer on her face. "You still don't believe that I have your child, you stupid man?! Grow up!"

Jack immediately rose from where he sat. He was much taller than her, and his face looked sadistic.

Aku struggled not to gasp at the sudden move. One look at his resentful face and she unconsciously shrunk in fear.

"I believe that, but I do _not_ believe that you as caring as you make yourself out to be!"

Aku pulled her hair, becoming irater. "I am evil, yes! But I _know_ a family is one thing I cannot be evil to! I know this well! I have done my research! So don't you dare question me!"

"You have ruined my entire life! You have killed people on a whim! You are a disgusting abomination! I do _not_ consider you remotely close to family. The very idea of us sharing a child makes me sick to my stomach!"

Aku was speechless. She couldn't believe she was hearing this from a man who always watched what he said. And Jack wasn't finished.

"If I did not have principal, if I did not believe in justice, then I would have killed you and that parasite in you!"

Aku didn't know what it was. Maybe it was getting fed up of him talking; maybe it was her fluctuating hormones, but she didn't hold herself back from slapping him as hard as she could.

Jack flew to the side and hit the wooden wall so hard that he went through it.

Aku tried to control her breathing. She had never felt this way before. It was as if something in her snapped.

A groan knocked her out of her stupor. She looked on as Jack rose from the broken wood.

Jack massaged his cheek. Aku may not have been able to shapeshift, but she still had her super strength. His vision was clouded, and he could barely see Aku's outline.

Her gaze raked his form. She growled viciously, "I will tolerate your insults towards me to a certain point, Samurai. But I will _never_ stand for anyone insulting my daughter, especially you!"

Jack spat out blood. He focused on Aku, boiling with fury. His hand went for his blade.

Aku saw the movement and became very uneasy. She took a few steps back.

Before things could escalate further, Monk Getsu arrived with a bunch of tree branches.

Looking at the scene, he could not help but shake his head in annoyance. "I should have seen this coming."

Both Jack and Aku were emotionally drained. They stared at each other in unridden hatred. It would take just a pin dropping for chaos to ensue.

Getsu promptly walked between the pair with his hands behind him. He scrutinised both of them. "Sit."

Jack and Aku stared quizzically at him but seeing that he wasn't playing around forced them to comply.

Satisfied, Getsu sat in the middle, keeping the peace. "It would seem that the animosity that exists between you is viral."

Jack didn't respond. But then again, he didn't have to.

Getsu turned to Aku. "You are indeed the enemy, so I can understand why the Samurai's hatred is so. Even I dislike your existence, but cannot exclude the fact that you bear with you an innocent. It is clear that we will not reach common ground until we truly understand each other."

Aku was staring blankly as Getsu spoke. She huffed and looked away. "Understand each other? Are you blind, old man? It is clear whatever I say won't get through to that blockhead."

Getsu nodded in understanding. "I will aid in that matter. I will inform the Samurai of when you are telling the truth or when you're telling a lie."

"Monks can do that?" Aku asked.

"With decades of training, yes. We study the differences in pitch and body language. Since you are not human but share human attributes, I will judge you accordingly."

"Really, you think you can tell when I, the almighty Aku, am lying?"

"Yes."

Aku thought about it… and then nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," Getsu said. He turned to the Samurai. "Let us begin, shall we?"

Jack couldn't refuse him even if he wanted to, so he nodded as well.

"Then I shall begin with you, Samurai. How do you feel knowing what you know? You must be honest. I can tell if you're lying."

Jack didn't bother holding anything back. "I feel sick, in both the situation and myself. I cannot help but feel I have failed everyone who was counting on me."

Getsu hummed in approval. "How do you feel about the child?"

"I am sorry, but I have not composed myself enough to give an adequate answer."

"You called her a parasite, you fucking bastard!" Aku screamed.

Getsu turned to her and she immediately shut up.

"How do you feel about this situation, Shogun?"

"I hate the fact that it's him that's the father!" She pointed an accusatory finger at the aforementioned man.

"I never wanted to be a father to a child of yours!" Jack retorted.

"I know. It was a mistake, but you know what, there's nothing I can do about it!"

"And you would dare use this baby to preserve your life?!" Jack accused.

Aku sputtered in shock, then screamed, "So what if I am?! It doesn't matter as long as I live and raise her!"

"Then why do you want me?!"

"Because you're her father! How many times must I say it?!"

"Why should you care if I am indeed her father?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE IMPORTANT TO HER! I WILL NOT HAVE HER GROW UP FATHERLESS."

Aku was getting fed up with trying to explain herself. Jack had such a thick skull that nothing seemed to be getting through to him.

Jack was shocked. He even looked at Getsu for confirmation.

"She is telling the truth," Getsu answered his unspoken question.

That threw him for a loop. He didn't know that Aku could ever be considerate of anyone else but herself. He oddly kept silent, at a loss of what to say.

"Do you wish to kill the Samurai?"

"I do," Aku answered blatantly. "But I understand it cannot happen now."

Jack wasn't in the mood to think about it. "Well, I still want to destroy you."

"Samurai, you must think clearly about this. Would you really raise the child on your own? You are honest, so will you be able to live with yourself knowing that one day, you will tell her that you killed her mother? Can you handle her future resentment? Can you even look at yourself if you ended up killing the infant?"

Jack opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It was so confusing to find the right answer. The situation wasn't something he ever thought of in a million years. He was stumped.

"Aku has obviously thought about it, and came to the same conclusion that you are dawning upon."

"But… my mission is to destroy Aku."

"Your mission can vary, Samurai. Stopping Aku is your main objective, but it doesn't have to involve battles and wars."

"Are you trying to sway my objectives, Monk Getsu?"

"I am not. I'm merely informing you that there is more than one way to fulfil your goals. Ultimately, your path is completely up to you, but it wouldn't hurt to seek guidance when needed."

Jack looked at Aku, she stared back curiously.

He scowled and closed his eyes. "So what do you propose, Monk Getsu?"

"A compromise. You two need to find common ground that can be agreed upon. If you truly value your child above your animosity, you must qualm any misunderstandings and reach an equal point of acceptance."

Jack grimaced. He was worried that the conversation was leading up to something like this. He couldn't help but curse his luck.

Aku wasn't too happy either. She couldn't help but feel she'd fallen in some type of trap.

"Now," Getsu began, "let us begin negotiations. You may begin, Samurai."

"Isn't it supposed to be the lady first?" Aku interjected.

Getsu allowed it, gesturing for her to continue.

"Under no circumstances is Jack allowed to kill me, _ever_."

"I object. This sword was forged by the Gods and given to me by my mother. I endured countless years of training, all for the sake of your demise. You cannot expect me to disregard all the hardships, the pain, and the faith of everyone I know."

"I do if you expect to see your daughter. I can easily go back into hiding again."

Jack glared at her. "Then I will find you and take her… I…"

His retort died in his throat. His shoulders slumped. "I am very torn."

It took her a while to understand his reluctance to speak. "I see… so you _do_ care for our child after all."

"She is my blood. How can I not care for her?"

Aku looked at Jack in wonder. It was strange hearing such things from him, but it brought her a sense of reassurance she silently yearned for.

"Then how about this. In exchange for letting me live, what do you want? I have all the means to give you riches and women. All you need to do is name your price."

This time, Jack actually considered her offer. She probably knew that there was no way that he would pick any of them, but something was coming up that he could use. And then, suddenly, an idea struck him.

"For the price of me sparing you, you will give up everything of power."

Aku didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean by that?"

Jack's gaze remained unchanged. "I am telling you to give up being the Shogun of Sorrow. All of your wealth, your influence, your worshipers and followers…leave them all behind. You will not take a life anymore and you will free all of your prisoners. You will relinquish land that you have stolen from its people."

"You cannot be serious!" Aku shouted, rising to her feet. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to establish monopoly around the world?! It took me thousands of years to create this technologically advanced future you see before you! You're asking too much from me! You cannot expect me to give up _everything_ I've worked so hard to achieve."

"I am, and I will not accept anything else."

Aku looked from Jack to Getsu.

"Don't look at me. I think it's a very fair proposal."

"B-But I'll be left with nothing!"

"You have a daughter to take care of. As I've said before, you may use this place as a sanctuary," Getsu explained.

Aku looked pissed off. "I… I refuse!"

"Then you and I are done here. If I have to shoulder my daughter's resentment when I kill you, then I have no other choice but to accept it. I will be going outside to train."

Jack stood up and left the shrine without another word.

Aku stood there, numb and confused. She didn't know what to do or think.

"If that is your answer, Shogun, then it's clear that you do not value your child's life as much as you say you do. I will make you some tea. It helps calm the nerves."

Aku didn't say anything. She just stood like a statue in place…

When Jack returned, he was more than prepared for some shut eye. But surprisingly, Aku cornered him.

He only raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

"Listen," Aku began. "It was difficult for me to make this choice. You're asking me to drop everything I've built and be nothing more than a commoner."

She stopped him before he could retort. "I get that I asked the same of you, okay? It's just, I've lived for a very long time. You've only time travelled to this period. You have no idea-"

"What is your point, Aku," Jack interrupted, impatient.

Aku sighed. "I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll drop everything. If the family is concerned, then that's what takes priority."

"You came to that conclusion quite fast," Jack noticed.

Aku shrugged. "Whether I like it or hate it, it doesn't matter so long as it benefits the immediate family."

Jack looked at her for a long moment. Part of him was struggling to accept this side of her. Another part couldn't be bothered.

That part won.

"I see… I am going to sleep," he announced. He would deal with it all in the morning.

Aku watched him leave. His behaviour was odd. He just accepted it like that? Maybe it was from being tired. She felt exhausted too and opted to sleep.

She looked around, wondering where her bed would be.

"Are you seeking something?" Monk Getsu asked, emerging with some tea.

Aku rolled her eyes. "You said you were getting tea thirty minutes ago."

The old man chuckled for the first time. "I apologise, but I had to make sure the natural blend was healthy for your daughter. When doing these things, you must always take into account that you're pregnant, and almost everything you do will affect the child."

Aku actually listened to what he said and filed the information for later use. She had no idea that she was such a focal point. So if she ate incorrectly, it could affect the baby.

"I never knew that I was so important."

"Of course you are. Have you eaten anything?" Getsu asked, offering her some tea.

She took it. "Yes, I have started eating salads with other foods. It was instructed to me by my doctor."

"That is good to hear. Please sit with me, I wish to converse with you." Getsu sat at a small table and sipped his tea.

Aku felt tired, but she decided to go for it anyway. She sat opposite him and sipped her own tea. The taste surprised her.

"Good, huh?" Getsu inquired with a smile, noticing the look on her face. "I've been told that I have that talent."

Aku did not praise him or his blend. She focused on something else. "What do you want to talk about?"

Getsu put his tea on the table. "Are you willing to change your ways?"

"Meaning?"

"Instead of being evil, why not change to good? It isn't so bad."

"Are you really trying to sway me? Unlike most beings, I was _born_ evil. It's in my DNA to be bad. What makes you think I will stop?"

"You never know," Getsu poured himself some tea, "time changes and people change with it… Do you want some more?"

Aku graciously took another helping and sipped. "But I am not human."

"Being human has nothing to do with being a person. We are all living. No matter what we are, we all share thoughts and feelings, with that comes the capacity to see different views of one thing. You think of evil as something you were meant to be, but if that's truly the case, then we wouldn't be drinking tea together now, would we?"

Aku took a large gulp of tea and exhaled sharply. "Nice try, monk… I'm tired."

Getsu just smiled. "I have prepared a bed for you. Please follow me."

She followed him to a bedroom and immediately flopped on the bed when she was able.

She was out cold.

Getsu shook his head at the display. Aku seemed more human than she realised.

He went to the Samurai's room and saw him staring at the ceiling.

"She has accepted your conditions and her fate, yet you still seem reluctant."

"I am."

"Why? Because of your past?

"That and… I cannot find it in myself to trust her."

"That is good, for you shouldn't."

Jack looked at Getsu, baffled. "But you told me she was telling the truth."

"That is true. She wasn't lying in that moment, but there's nothing to say that she won't change her mind later on. Remember, she has the capacity to kill you in an instance. Never forget that."

"So what should I do?"

"What you feel is right. No matter what, it is all up to you. My fellow monks would be angered at my statement, but forget about the Gods and others. Be selfish and think of your life, what you want from it."

With that, Getsu left, leaving Jack to ponder.

Jack kept staring at the ceiling. So much had happened in one day. Everything he knew was turned on its head. For one, Aku wanting him to be the father to their child was something not only unsettling but surreal.

Of course, he had been suspicious and distrusting, But Aku had been honest and genuine in her intentions, and that floored him. It challenged his initial understanding of her.

In one day, she was compassionate, sad, angry…constantly shifting moods. He knew a little of what that meant, he had been in the presence of pregnant women before and knew just how they reacted. So he wasn't surprised too much by it.

What shocked him the most was how different Aku acted. In the past, she would have never sought him out for the reason of being together. No, together was too personal of a word. They were not together, just in the same predicament. It was so bizarre and so unlike the Shogun.

And then there was their daughter. Unbelievable, it was absolutely unbelievable, yet it was real and happening.

He had many dreams of a perfect family. He had planned to go to the past, defeat Aku, and liberate the people. After that, he would find a beautiful woman, settle down, and have wonderful children to look after. That was the plan…

And everything derailed into chaos.

He didn't know what to do? Right now, the only plausible action would be to go to the past and defeat Aku. That way, everything that happened in the present would be rewritten.

That's right. For now, he would have to go with the flow and endure all the hardships that came with Aku. But he would be patient and wait for the opportunity to leave her.

It seemed quite simple and logical. It was a loophole in their agreement. He would honour the agreement of the present Aku, but he made no such deal with the past Aku.

Yes, that would do nicely. And his daughter? Well, he didn't know what to think of that. Plus, he had very little knowledge of being a parent in the first place. He couldn't truly grasp what impact going to the past and erasing his child from existence would bring.

He decided to cast the thoughts aside. It would do little to stress himself. He would deal with it when the time came. For now, he had to deal with a pregnant woman who was not only his mortal enemy but had a knack for getting on his nerves.

These next few months were going to be trying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been a week since Getsu talked to him. And Jack was still stumped on what path he should really choose.

He got out of bed, prepared to take a morning shower. He was surprised that Getsu's shrine had adequate technology for their continued survival. There wasn't many things complex. There was a kitchen with a stove and a table, a backyard filled with fruits and vegetables, along with a shed filled with a few animals. Finally, Getsu had a functioning shower.

Jack wasn't too used to the present time's technology, but he had grown quite familiar with it. In the past, all he could do was use rivers with cold water to bathe, but the future provided lukewarm liquid that relaxed his muscles. It was a plus, he guessed.

He went to the bathroom and opened the door. He had forgotten to knock, and stopped in his tracks when he looked at Aku on the other side.

She was naked with a towel. Her wet green skin shined from the dim light that penetrated the wood.

Jack tried valiantly, and he couldn't help but drink in her form. She was every bit of an adorning woman.

His gaze strayed to her stomach, and he noticed her bulging belly. It was solid confirmation that a child was growing inside her, their child.

That was it. He was definitely going to be a father. It really smacked him in the face how tangible the quandary was.

Then his mind caught up to him… He was ogling Aku!

Aku had noted his presence a long time ago. She had been staring at him staring at her. A part of her couldn't help but be weirded out by his penetrating gaze. Another irrational part of her wanted him to continue his scrutiny – wanted him to stare at the evidence of their union.

Jack's face flushed in embarrassed. He stuttered on the spot, his body moving irregularly from anxiety.

"I-I am sorry!"

He shut the door hastily and stood like a statue.

He was still trying to come to terms with what just happened. He could not believe he let his mind wander like that. It was as if he was in a trance. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Aku and the baby. Did the Shogun cast a spell on him? No, otherwise his blade would have repelled it… Except, he didn't have his sword with him.

He was about to get it when the bathroom door opened.

He looked back and couldn't help but cover his eyes. "You are still naked?!"

She was. She hadn't bothered to cover herself. Her gaze, however, wasn't of vindication, but mild amusement. "Why are you so apprehensive? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Was she teasing him? Jack didn't even want to entertain that sort of notion. He quickly retreated, leaving Aku where she stood.

The Shogun frowned. "Geez…"

It was an awkward day after that. Jack avoided Aku every time he could, frustrating her. And Monk Getsu felt it was a perfect time to intervene when Aku shocked them all.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" she screamed at Jack.

Jack grimaced. He had been enjoying a nice cup of tea until Aku suddenly surprised him. He stood up and stared back at her.

"I do not know what you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You think I'm ugly, don't you?!"

Jack's eyes resembled marbles. He blinked stupidly a few times. "What?"

"That's it, isn't it?! You just stared at me this morning and decided, 'Oh, she looks so ugly with that big belly', didn't you?! You are embarrassed by me! Well, screw you, I didn't ask for this!"

She stormed away from him, leaving Jack utterly lost.

His mouth hung open for a long time. His gaze turned to Getsu, seeking help in figuring out what just happened.

Getsu offered him an apologetic smile. "In these cases, you must just take it as it is."

Jack joined him on the floor, still puzzled. "I do not understand how she could come to that conclusion."

"Women are complicated creatures. I do admit, I never thought of Aku as anything relating to the opposite sex until she lived here. Quite beguiling," Gestu replied.

"But why would she accuse me of those things when I never said them?"

"Perhaps to get a reaction from you? Perhaps to hear you say otherwise? One man cannot be certain. But what is certain is that she seeks something from you. What that something is, I don't know."

Jack groaned. "Are all women like this?"

"No two people are the same, Samurai. It is dangerous to generalise."

Jack soured with that answer. It seemed that if he wanted to get the solution, he needed to go to the source of the problem.

He knocked on her day.

"Come in."

Jack went inside and saw that Aku had her back to him. She obviously knew it was him and chose to be stubborn.

Jack took in a deep breathe. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. He prayed that if the Gods were watching him, they would forgive him for this. "Is something the matter?"

She shifted a bit, and Jack suspected that she might have been too sour to talk to.

He went to her bed and sat on it.

"… Do you not like the way I look?"

He was caught off guard by the question. "I do not understand."

"You ran away from me this morning. Why?"

"You were…naked."

"So?"

"You cannot expect me to be okay with that."

"Why not?"

He rubbed his temple, struggling to find an answer. "Does that not make you feel uncomfortable?"

"If it was that monk staring at me, yes, but not when it is you. You've seen me like that before."

"Yes, but that was before I realised I was deceived." It was difficult to admit it. But surprisingly, Jack felt a little better after telling her.

"Well…I guess I can understand that. But…I don't… I think this baby is changing me. I would have never reacted that way."

It was some confession, one Jack never thought he'd hear, but he guessed that squashed the theory of whether Aku _was_ really like an ordinary woman. Evidently, that was exactly the case.

She shifted a bit more until she bumped his side.

Jack jerked at the contact. He looked at her in surprise.

"You're warm," she vaguely explained. She sounded timid…afraid, and absolutely refused to face him.

Jack didn't know how to react, so he just stayed in place, feeling Aku's body slowly caress his side.

It was silent for the both of them. But it wasn't as bad as all the other times.

That wasn't going to last.

"Jack?"

"…Yes."

"You _do_ still want to go to the past and kill me, right?"

He had been expecting that question for a while. He was kind of befuddled that it took this long for Aku to confront him. He wasn't so sure on the right words to use. Truthfully, he was positive that anything he said on the matter would anger the Shogun. But he was an honest man, he didn't lie.

"Yes, I do."

"…"

Just as he suspected, she didn't like his answer one bit.

"…What if I told you that even if you went to the past and killed me, it would not change this timeline?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jack eyed Aku incredulously. "I do not believe that."

Aku sighed, it was tired and weary. "I brought you here in the first place, remember? I know how the specific technique works. You may be able to go to the past and re-write that period. However, this future is set. Nothing you can do will change it."

"Impossible!" Jack rejected, he rose to his feet and glared at Aku's back. "It does not make any sense. If I destroyed you in the past, it would erase you in the future!"

"I would be _extremely_ upset at you if that was the case. But time isn't as straight forward as you think. This future, for example, is a different universe on it owns. I am not the same Aku as in the past. Although I retain all of that Aku's memories, I am completely different. Killing that Aku will not destroy me… I can't explain it clearly enough, but there is no changing this current future."

"She is not lying to you."

Jack turned to the door and noticed Getsu.

"Are you...serious?" He couldn't believe it. It just didn't add up to him.

"I am," Getsu answered.

Jack felt his world crumbling before him. He really did fail. He failed the people of the future, this specific future. It was all a result from his hesitation in the past.

He felt numb. He couldn't form a coherent thought. His body was on complete auto-pilot as he left the room.

Aku looked on. Although she tried, she couldn't hide the worried look that plastered on her face.

Getsu sighed.

Jack sat on the outside porch of the shrine, deep in thought. He watched the stars that decorated the sky.

He felt terrible. He felt like a weight that could never be taken off was placed on his shoulders. The Gods and his father had entrusted him to the liberation of earth and its people, but it was too late.

Sure, he could still go back to the past and still save his family and companions, but that's all he could change…

He felt very bitter about himself.

"How do you feel?"

Jack didn't have to turn to know Monk Getsu was behind him. "I feel defeated. I feel like nothing I ever do will bring peace."

"I don't see Aku terrorising anyone. So I think you shouldn't think little of yourself," Getsu said.

Jack huffed in reply. "Getting Aku pregnant is not something I would think highly of."

"Maybe not, but something like that has had profound results. I do not think something like this would have been achieved otherwise."

"You praise me for getting her pregnant?"

"Of course not. But I praise your handling of matters. I know it is difficult accepting the situation with an enemy, but it seems to have benefited you both."

"How so?"

"This chance has allowed you two to better understand each other."

"I don't see what you are getting at."

"… She worries for you."

"… Excuse me?"

"Even now, I can tell she is anxious about your behaviour."

Jack was caught off guard with what Getsu said. Aku was worried about him? Why should she be? Count to think of it, shouldn't she have been laughing at his despair? When she told him that there was nothing he could change, shouldn't she have been elated instead of…sad?

Jack's heart lurched. He struggled to understand what he was feeling. But for some reason, he didn't know what to think of Aku anymore. He didn't know whether he could consider her an enemy if she was showing concern like this.

He stood up, bowed to the monk and went inside the shrine. He was mildly surprised to see Aku near his room.

She didn't look at him directly, but Jack had a feeling she had a few things she wanted to say to him.

"Jack… I… I know this news must be horrible to you… I intended to keep it to myself when we used to fight each other. But now… Well, I don't know… I felt like you needed to know."

She was acting very discomforted, like she was finding it hard to believe that she was actually saying such things.

Jack nodded in understanding, but he came to his own conclusion. "You do not want me to go back, do you?"

He was half-expecting her to refuse but was startled when she grimaced.

"No, I do not."

Her honesty was alarming. Jack froze at her admission.

"Do not look too into it. You have a child to take care of."

"Is that all?" He was astounded that he asked her that. But it was too late to take it back.

Aku was stunned as well, so much so that she fumbled for an answer, "Uh…yes?"

It was obvious that there was more to her response than that, but Jack was a tad apprehensive on probing further.

He didn't say anything and passed her.

Aku's mouth thinned. Well, that was a bit uncomfortable.

"About before, when you accused me of thinking that you are ugly. I am sorry I mislead you like that. You are anything but ugly."

It was said quickly, and Jack did not wait to see Aku's reaction to it. He retreated to his room and closed the door.

Aku stared at the door. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open. She stood there for almost half an hour.

"You're going to catch flies that way," Getsu chimed as he passed her.

But even his comment was deaf to her. Her mind had short-circuited, still trying to process what the Samurai had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack!" Aku whined cutely.

Jack had walked into the shrine carrying wood for fire. He turned his attention to her.

Aku raised her hands like a baby trying to reach its parent. "Help me up."

She was seated on a sofa near the window. After getting bored of watching the outside, Aku wanted to go to bed, but she couldn't do it herself.

Her belly had become significantly larger. At this stage, she was 5 months pregnant.

Jack furrowed his brow at her childish behaviour. It was astonishing how her a mood shifted more rapidly with each week. Sometimes, she would become so dependent on him that Jack would forget that she was the same demon that destroyed his past and the future. She would cling to him in a way that any emotional woman would do her man. Other times, she would argue with him so hard that he would have to restrain himself from harming her. It was always back and forth.

There was a plus, somewhat. In these few months, he was able to interact with Aku on mutual ground. Sometimes their conversations were borderline light and casual that they both ended up embarrassed when they realised it. Jack was always shocked with how adaptive they had easily become to the situation.

"Jack, you're taking too long and I wanna go to bed!"

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. He walked up to her and gently helped her to her feet.

Aku leant into his chest, and Jack had to fight the impulse to push her away.

"I'm really tired," she muttered sleepily, snuggling into his chest.

He had to tell himself that she was nothing more than a demon. He cursed Aku for looking so adorable! How could fate play with him like this?

He helped her to bed and laid her down.

"Thanks." The first time she had shown visible gratitude, Jack had to hit himself with his sheath a few times to convince himself that it wasn't real.

That didn't work.

"You are welcome," he replied. He stood up and made to leave.

"Hey…Jack?"

"Yes?"

"… Never mind."

Shrugging in the end, Jack left her alone.

The next night, Aku shocked him when she had a request.

"Do you want to have sex again?"

He spat his drink out in surprise. He looked at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"What? I feel like I want to do it again. And it isn't as if we're going to be killing each other anytime soon."

It was true. Aku never made any attempt to kill him or escape. And he had to admit, this situation had mellowed down once they adjusted to each other, but still…

"I cannot do that. We are enemies!" he stressed, still reeling from what she said.

Aku stood there, a little awkward, and fisted the hem of her shirt. She bit her lip and frowned. "Fine…forget I asked."

She left him positively speechless, and they didn't speak for a few days.

"I sense tension," Getsu said one night after they all had dinner and Aku retired to her room – without Jack's help.

Jack frowned. He sensed it too and it was very uncomfortable. Although Aku would be forever the Shogun of Sorrow, he still felt a tad guilty for hurting her feelings. Getsu had told him that woman tend to want sex when they were pregnant. It must have taken her a lot of guts to come up to him and ask for it.

But he would never do that. He accepted their predicament, it didn't mean he wanted to add fuel to the fire.

"Yes, I have made a mistake." He needed to own up. She was the mother of his child, and like _his_ mother had once told him, a happy mother equalled a happy child.

He rose from the table and left for Aku's room. The door was closed and he chose to knock.

"… Come in."

He went inside and saw Aku seated on her bed, staring at the night sky outside the window.

"May I speak with you?" Jack inquired, shifting nervously in place.

He wasn't used to this whole relationship thing, but he knew when he hurt someone's feelings, so he didn't retreat when she glared at him.

"So what? You came here to make fun of me?! Well, I didn't know what I was thinking asking that of you!"

It was half true that her emotions got the best of her. But another, irrational part, wanted something more.

Jack wisely chose not to say anything insensitive. "I know, Aku. I must tell you now that I just cannot do it."

"Why, because we're _enemies_?" she sneered.

Jack frowned. "I did not mean for it come out like that, but it is the truth."

She huffed and looked away from him.

Jack shook his head. She was just being illogical and stubborn.

He approached the bed and carefully sat on it.

She glanced at him occasionally but refused to look at him outright.

"I care for our daughter, but I cannot succumb myself to anything else. We do not share a normal relationship. It is impossible for me to see you as anything more than the mother of my child."

"It doesn't have to mean anything! I just want to do it, don't you?"

Jack's mouth shut at the question.

Aku narrowed her eyes at him. "Admit it, you've thought about it!"

"…"

"The first time we did it, you enjoyed it just as much as I did! Admit it!"

"Yes, I did."

"Then what's the problem?!"

"I do not love you," he admitted bluntly.

Aku didn't understand. "What does that have to-"

"I will only do that with the person I love, no one else." He stood up.

"Goodnight."

It was a cold night for both of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does the Samurai know you're here?" Doctor asked, using his scanner to look at Aku's stomach.

"… No, but it's fine so long as I'm not causing trouble."

"I haven't seen you in quite some time. You seem so different, my lord."

"You think so?"

"Yes, the aura around you seems lifted. May ask as to your activities?"

Aku thought about it. The doctor was very loyal to her up to this point. She trusted him enough.

"I've been with Jack for 3 months. We settled for a compromise concerning the immediate family."

"I see, so you chose to let him live?"

"I did. Your DVDs made me acknowledge the importance of blood. I could not kill him after coming to such a conclusion."

"I understand, my lord. So you and the Samurai are together?"

She raised a brow. "Does that surprise you? Isn't that what you had advised?"

"Yes, and I'm very glad that you considered my words at all, my Lord. It is a true honour."

Aku nodded. After that, there was nothing but silence.

The doctor checked the readings carefully. Aku was six months pregnant, and the evidence was starting to show. The baby had grown substantially since the last session.

"Are you eating any foods?" he asked, still looking at his monitor.

"I have been doing so since you asked me to."

"That is great to hear."

"…"

"…"

"… Doctor?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you know what it is to love someone?"

The doctor stopped everything he was doing and stared at the Shogun. He could not believe those words came out of her mouth.

"Excuse me, Lord Aku?"

"I wanted to know if you knew what is was to love someone. I don't understand the meaning."

Doctor scratched his head, flabbergasted. "May I ask why you wish to know that?"

"… I'm just curious."

It was an obvious lie, but Doctor didn't feel he had the right to pry further.

"Well," he began, "to love someone is to put them first above yourself. You think about them a lot. You worry for their safety whenever they are away from you, and you are elated with the precious time you spend together. I'm merely giving my understanding of the word, but I think it's good enough."

"Yes, that's quite enough. But does such a feeling not make you weak?"

"I don't see it that way. I think it makes me braver. For example, whenever I see my wife in danger, I have the urge to be the better half of her life. I support her and she returns it. We make each other stronger. If I was alone now, then there are many things I would never be able to accomplish on my own."

"I see," Aku responded, nodding her head.

The doctor was extremely intrigued on why Aku was so interested in that concept. It couldn't be because she fell in love with the Samurai, could it? Nah, that was ludicrous thinking.

"Should I keep this form when my child is born or not?"

"It's up to you, my lord."

"Well, soon, I will not be anyone's lord."

Doctor frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"… It is nothing to be concerned over. Continue your analysis."

The doctor did as told without a word.

Nothing productive was said after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since she could not shapeshift, Aku opted to use a Beetle Drone to take her back to the shrine.

Once she arrived, she was able to see a shirtless Jack battling Getsu in hand-to-hand combat.

She knew why that was. Jack needed the information for the time portal he sought. Of course, she could manipulate time herself. But It was obvious Jack wasn't going to enlist her help. It made her both relieved and aggravated.

She watched the fight with rapt interest. The match stemmed on for a few more minutes. She couldn't help but stray her vision to Jack's pecs. The way they rippled and contracted with each movement had her mesmerised.

Her engrossment was due to the memory of the night they shared. She recalled touching every part of him as he moved on top of her, feeling his passionate thrusts turn her world into ecstasy.

"Aku, what is the meaning of this?!"

Aku's glazed eyes stared at the approaching Samurai. His battle with Getsu was over.

"Wha?" she slurred, a little drool leaving her mouth.

It forced Jack to stop and stare at her.

"Are you alright?"

That knocked her out of her stupor. She shook her head, wiped off the embarrassing saliva and focused on him. "I'm fine."

"Then explain to the meaning of your absence and this Beetle Drone!"

Aku was taken aback by his scowl. "I already told you I have a doctor, didn't I? I went for my check-up. And since I couldn't do it on my own, I summoned a Beetle Drone."

Jack grit his teeth, and Aku noticed the behaviour.

She frowned at him. "What is the matter with you?"

"We agreed that you would drop everything! Yet now I see you _still_ using your power?!"

Jack was furious, but was staggered when Aku glared right back.

"I know I agreed to that, and I will honour it in due time. But you cannot expect me to drop everything just like that!"

"I do expect it! How dare you lie to me?!"

"I did _not_ lie to you!" Aku shouted back. "Dropping my status will take time, no matter how fast you want it to happen!"

"I should have seen through your deceit from the beginning!" Jack shouted.

Hurt flashed in her eyes, and it forced Jack to control himself.

Aku's face was sour, like a wounded puppy. "I... If I was to drop everything in one go, the world would turn into chaos. People wouldn't know how to operate it efficiently, and what would follow is a catalytic meltdown. Nations will run out of funds. People will run out sufficient ways to look after themselves. Leadership is a necessity. They world cannot be left to its own devices and prosper on a whim. If I am to stand down and give everything I have to the people, then I need to allocate the right individuals to handle the right tasks…"

It was a thorough and coherent explanation. It left the Samurai standing in place with nothing to retort. His anger had not wavered and he stormed away from her.

Getsu saw her dejected posture and approached her.

Her eyes were firmly on the ground. She couldn't believe that her day escalated so negatively in a second.

"Give him time."

Aku looked at Getsu. The monk smiled at her.

"Your reasonings are sound and make perfect sense. I'm sure he is aware of that as well. But remember, the Samurai still has preconceived ideas on who you really are."

"What an asshole. Even after all these months, he's still going to judge me like that?"

"Do not think ill of him. I'm sure by now, he realises how foolish his outburst was. But he's mistrust isn't exactly misplaced."

"What?" Aku sputtered, upset. "Are you saying I'm also to blame for his anger? I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't hurt anyone! I didn't steal any resources! I just went to get a freaking check-up!"

"But you didn't inform him."

"But I didn't lie when he asked me!"

"That is true, but to him, it must have felt like you were still hiding things. Even a little mistrust such as that can have disastrous consequences in the future."

Aku exhaled sharply in frustration. "…I get it now."

She waited until after they had dinner to speak with him. When she went into his room, he didn't chase her away.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hello," Jack replied.

Aku glanced at the ground and then at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything."

Jack looked to his side. "I… I might have reacted unseeingly. I apologise as well."

"Sure…are you still mad at me?" she asked, her voice wavering a bit.

Jack sighed. "Yes."

"Why…?"

"If you wanted to see your Doctor, you could have just told me. I find your lack of trust unsettling."

So that's what it was. It wasn't about the whole keeping her power thing. It was because he felt like she still had things to hide from him.

She sat on the bed with him. She tried grabbing his hand and hesitated. Her heart was racing and her mind was imploring her to think about what she was doing. But she decided to go for it, against her better judgement.

Sparks flew when he felt Aku's fingers intertwine with his. Her touch felt soft and… pleasant. But he didn't think she needed to know that.

When she realised that he wasn't going to pull away, she mentally sighed in relief. "I _do_ trust you. I sleep in the same place as you, don't I? But I understand why I made you upset… Will you look at me?"

Jack turned his head and stared at her. He wondered if her eyes had always been so…captivating. He couldn't lie to himself. Aku was completely beautiful. Everything about her was perfection.

Not aware of the Samurai's thoughts, Aku whispered, "I never meant to hurt your feelings, and I won't do it again."

That satisfied him, and when he felt her squeeze his hand he returned the favour.

They stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves. It felt like time stood still for them.

Jack could feel his breath deepen. He remembered feeling this way before. It was when Aku had been Ikra. Jack struggled to fight off the haze that was taking over him.

No one knew who initiated it, but soon their faces were mere inches from each other. Jack could feel Aku's breath brush against his lips. His eyes fluttered and he moved further.

Aku suddenly blinked in surprise. She swiftly rose from the bed, startling Jack.

"I really have to go to bed. Can you help me out?"

Looking at her nervous smile, Jack couldn't help but give in. He put the moment's events into the back of his mind and rose to help her.

 _I wonder what things will be like after I give birth_ , Aku thought. Her heart was still racing from what happened, even more so when Jack carried her to bed. She couldn't deny that it felt nice.

They didn't know it yet, but this was a defining moment for them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaahh!"

"That's right, keep pushing,"Getsu coaxed from between Aku's legs.

Aku's breath was laboured. Her hair was soaked and stuck to her face; her face contorted in pain, but she still pushed.

"Aahh!"

"That's great, perfect. You're making progress. Relax a moment. I'll tell you when to push again."

"*Huff* Holy crap! No one-nggg- told me it was going to-ah-hurt like this!" she gritted out, struggling to focus.

Jack was standing at the doorway. He was finding it hard to watch the scene in front of him. He didn't dare stare at Aku's intimate areas. He didn't want to be scarred for life.

"Breath, breath," Getsu instructed the Shogun.

Aku made a few short breaths and huffed roughly. "If I knew it was going to be this bad, I would have killed the thing!"

"Aku!" Jack gasped in horror. After all her defence, she was just casting that aside now?

Getsu gave Jack a reassuring smile. "She is emotional. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"That does not excuse her attitude," Jack said. He subconsciously shrunk when she gave him a vicious glare.

"Why don't _you_ get pregnant and see how it feels?!"

Jack coughed in discomfort, _not_ liking that idea at all.

"Okay, push."

"Aahhh! Damn it!"

Getsu nodded his head. "We're almost there. Samurai, come here and hold her hand."

"Yeah, get over here, you useless bastard!" Aku added.

"There's no need for that," Jack rebuked.

He approached her bed and sat next to her. He carefully took her hand and hunched over when she squeezed him like a vice.

"Arg!" he gnarled, astonished by the force of her hold.

"*Huff! Huff* Aah!"

"Keep pushing!" Getsu commanded.

"Ah!" Aku screamed.

"Ah!" Jack joined her, feeling like she was trying to crush his hand.

"Almost there!"

"Ah!"

Jack only grunted this time.

Aku looked completely exhausted. She could barely stare at the Samurai.

"Jack," she croaked. "I don't think I'm going to make it!"

Jack frowned when he saw tears gathering in her eyes. He kicked himself for being so insensitive. She must have been scared all along. He squeezed her hand (as much as he could) and looked deep into her eyes. "You will make it."

"B-But what if I… If I die-"

"You won't die!" Jack strongly objected. "You cannot leave her. You're her mother and you've come so far from what you used to be. You cannot leave all of us now!"

"… I love you."

Jack's words completely shrivelled up in his throat after her admission. There was always something there between them, something that developed on that fateful night. But even he never saw her confession coming like this. He stared into his eyes, shocked to the very core.

Aku smiled at him, even through the pain. "I've been in love you with ever since-Ahh… ever since that night we talked."

There it was, the whole truth. Aku had confessed her feelings for him, and he knew she was waiting for his answer. But she didn't have to pick the worst moment for this.

Maybe it was because she really thought that she was going to die from the pain? Her face gave clear indication that she had very little faith of living through this.

How could he react? Did he feel the same way? Jack smacked himself. How could he even ask that question a time like this?

"Push harder!"

"Ahh! I'm going to die!" Aku wailed, finding the white pain unbearable.

She paused when she felt Jack squeeze her hand. She looked at him and was caught off guard with his seriousness.

"I love you. She will love you as well. You cannot leave us."

For months, she had been silently begging for him to say something along those lines. After so many awkward moments, arguments, and tender times, she finally heard the words she was so desperate to hear.

After that, there was silence… and then the wails of a child.

"Congratulations, she is perfectly healthy," Monk Getsu said. He held a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket in his hands.

Aku didn't see anything else but the bundle in front of her. She stretched out her arms desperately. No matter how tired she was, nothing was going to stop her from holding her baby.

Getsu chuckled at her enthusiasm. He brought the baby into her arms and stepped back. He watched them carefully, gauging the Samurai and the Shogun's reactions.

Aku stared at a small head enclosed in a blanket. She cooed lovingly at the energetic child. "She's beautiful… She has my skin and your hair. I wonder what her eyes look like?"

Jack was in entranced with the sight before him. There was this beautiful woman in front of him, holding a beautiful baby girl in motherly comfort. They were both connected to him, and a small smile graced his lips.

Aku looked up at him and offered the baby. "Do you want to hold her, too?"

Jack shook his head. "It is fine. I will do so when I feel it is right." He couldn't just interrupt this moment. They just looked so sweet.

Aku's brow furrowed slightly. "Well, okay, if you say so… Did you mean what you said?"

He knew what she was on about. "I did. Did you?"

"I would not have said it if I didn't… So now what?"

"Baby names?" Getsu suggested.

"Ikra," Aku immediately answered.

"What makes you think that name is appropriate?"

Aku yawned. "Because I say so."

Her speech sounded tired and Jack noticed she was struggling to stay awake.

"It is best that you rest now, Shogun. I shall help you. Samurai, please leave for the time being."

Jack nodded. He looked down at her, staring into her curious eyes.

He kissed her forehead and stood up. "We'll talk about it when you are better, alright?"

She nodded dazedly. "We better."

After that, she slept soundly.

Jack left her in peace. The smile hadn't left his face. The Gods would be disappointed in him. His father would be disappointed in him. But, as of this moment, he didn't acknowledge them. Right now, all he could think about was Aku and his daughter…his _family._

Not long ago, he would not have hesitated to destroy the Shogun, even with the news of a child. But things had changed so much between them. They didn't hate each other anymore. They got to know each other more in these few months than the years they used to battle.

He didn't regret what their relationship led up to. They genuinely loved each other, and for Jack, that was an amazing feeling.

He couldn't help but go back to what she said. Her confession rocked his world. He had no idea three simple words were that powerful. He could still feel that butterflies in his stomach.

"Calm yourself," he chided. There was no need to forget his noble upbringing at a time like this.

But that didn't stop that stupid grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you like some more tea, Ms Allister?" Getsu offered.

"Uhh… no thanks," Allister answered.

She was seated at the dining table. It was a very weird day for her.

After more than a year of searching, she had finally found her target, Jack, training in the middle of the forest. She had intended to sneak up on him and catch him by surprise. But it didn't work out that way, and she ended up having to face him head-on.

But the fight didn't even start. Aku interrupted them…strangely, too.

"Jack, it's time for din…ner? Allister? What are you doing here?"

And then here she was, in the very shrine that the Samurai used as hiding. She watched, flabbergasted, as Aku – in _human female_ form – played with a baby in her arms. Allister sat across her and couldn't help but ogle.

Getsu busied himself with dishing out supper, leaving Jack with no duty. He sat beside Aku, watching Allister carefully.

"Amazing work with the supper, Aku. It seems that my teachings have bore wonderful fruit in you," Getsu praised.

"Well, how else am I going to take care of Ikra and Jack?" Aku responded, then promptly chuckled, rubbing her nose against her giggling daughter's.

"So," Aku began when she finished her tomfoolery. "What brings you here?"

Allister looked timorously between the pair, struggling to believe her eyes. When did they get so close? And whose baby was that? What the hell was going on?

"Hello? Allister?" Aku called.

Allister shook her head. "I'm sorry, my lord, it's just… I'm like very weirded out right now. I mean, you _are_ Lord Aku, right?"

"The one and only," Aku answered. "So what is the meaning of your visit?"

"I had no idea you were here. Truthfully, I came to kill the Samurai as you've instructed me."

Jack glared at Aku, and she gave him a helpless shrug (as much as she could while holding her daughter). "What? I didn't do anything! I let her family and town go free a long time ago!"

"Then why is she here?" Jack quizzed.

Aku scratched her head. "Beats me."

She turned to Allister. "Didn't I send you letter freeing you from all of your duties?"

"That's just the thing!" Allister yelled. She produced a paper and put it on the table. "It was so unreal, that I thought you couldn't have written it, my lord."

"Enough of the 'my lord' stuff. I gave all that up a while ago."

"So our chief wasn't lying? You gave the position of leadership back to him?"

"Of course I did, along with everyone else."

"Why?"

"Well, for the simple matter of my family."

It was as if time stood still as Allister pieced together the implications.

"You mean?" She pointed at the baby.

"That's right. She's my year old daughter, Ikra."

"And?" Allister pointed at the Samurai.

"Yes, he is my partner. However, we aren't married _yet_." She glared at Jack after her statement.

Jack did his best to valiantly ignore her, but beads of sweat were still visible on his forehead.

Allister was too stunned to form coherent thoughts. She just asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Why are you a girl?"

"I like being this way. Besides, when I ran it by Jack, he told me how uncomfortable it would be to see my male form."

Allister shook her head. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You're not the only one." Aku cupped one side of her face with a hand and sighed dreamily. "I never thought I'd end up pregnant and having a family. Yet here I am, as happy as I can be."

Allister stood up robotically. "So…uhm…do you _still_ want me to kill the Samurai?"

Jack didn't say a thing and stared on patiently.

"I think it would anger me if you did that. You're free from me, Allister. You don't have to worry about anything concerning me anymore."

"…My lord?"

"It's just Aku now."

"Forgive my overstep…Aku…but what the hell happened to you?"

Aku raised a brow. She glanced at Jack, whose eyes were reassuring and supportive. Then she turned her attention to little Ikra, who stared back at her adoringly. She giggled and her small hands tried to grab her hair.

Even Allister found the sight adorable.

"I grew up," Aku answered. "I've seen that there is more to life than filling a predetermined path. I have absolutely no regrets about my decision to change. Like a friend once told me: times change and people change with it."

Monk Getsu smirked.

"I see… I'm sorry but I'm having a difficult time processing this. Are you not worried that people might come after you and your child?"

In hindsight, Allister didn't really care. She hated the Shogun for as long as she could remember. But it was expected of her to be respectful, so she wisely chose to show concern when needed.

Aku laughed. "I doubt that's anything for me to worry about. Jack and I are more than capable of protecting Ikra from anyone."

Allister had to hear from the man. She had nothing personal against him. He seemed to be a genuinely caring guy. So she was floored knowing that he was together with his mortal enemy.

"Are you okay with all of this?"

Jack was shocked that the question was directed at him, but one look at his two girls and he didn't hesitate. "I love them both and would do anything to protect them."

Okay, logic was clearly out of the window here. Allister felt she should hightail it out of there before she was told that pigs couldn't fly in the past.

Wait until her family heard about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… you're really leaving."

Jack sighed. He had hoped Aku would give him a little more time before she cornered him in their room.

"Yes, I have finally defeated Monk Getsu in a minute and he has given me the information I require. I will be leaving tonight."

"You know I'm not happy about this."

Jack turned to his partner. He noted the extra effort she put into her pout. She folded her arms and peered at him.

Jack approached. His first attempt at touching her was met with rejection. He knew she was difficult when she was like this, so he didn't stop until she finally gave up and leant into him. He hugged her close, and she returned the gesture.

"Don't go," was her muffled moan. She sounded desperate, terrified, and he hated himself for making her feel that way.

"I must. I cannot break the promise I have made to all those people. You know this."

"… I know, but I don't like it."

He rubbed her head, trying to convey how much he still loved her.

"It is something I cannot ignore."

"… What will we do without you here? How do you expect me and Ikra to live on like this?"

Jack frowned at her. "I will not be gone for a long time. I will return to you. I will never abandon you."

"Are you sure?"

"You know that I am."

"… Yeah, you're right. But what will we do until then?"

"Wait for me," he replied.

Aku was silent after that. She held him tighter, and minutes passed by.

Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed her scent. It was these moments that he was glad he made the decision to let her live. The emotional connection they shared wasn't something fabricated. It was something they both needed in their lives.

"I will wait for you," she whispered. "Don not take too long."

Jack smiled. "It would anger you if I did."

"Damn straight."

Jack and Aku emerged out of the room.

Getsu – who held Ikra in his hands – approached them and handed the child to Jack.

Jack held her lightly. "I will miss you very much, little Ikra."

She giggled and burped committedly as a reply.

Jack grinned at her, and she tried her best to mimic him.

He handed Ikra to Aku and turned his attention to Getsu.

None of this would have been possible without him around. He had truly changed him from a man who only saw one path, to a man who understood different views and different ways of handling matters. He was much more mature than when he came here angry, brooding and resentful.

Getsu had also changed Aku's way of thinking. She no longer cared about titles. She no longer cared of being viewed as the evilest creature alive. All she cared about was Ikra and him. Such a revelations would have disgusted him before. But right now, that's all he needed. It was enough for him to be completely content.

"You have proven yourself, Samurai. I wish you all the best in your journey."

"I cannot thank you enough, Monk Getsu."

"Meh," the monk shrugged with a smirk, "I've been told that I have that talent."

Jack chuckled at his humour. Soon, though, the fun died down and he needed to leave.

"Don't you even dare think of cheating on me!" Aku warned. "I will know!"

He knew she couldn't know, but he still sweat-dropped at her intimidating aura.

"Why would you think that of me?"

"You're a man, that's why!"

She was just being emotional, Jack deduced, so her let her childish behaviour slide.

He said a warm goodbye to all of them and left, ready to finally complete his main objective.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He did it. He had finally achieved his lifelong dream. Aku was finally defeated. Well, this time's Aku anyway.

The battle wasn't even epic. He had trounced Aku every way, from strategy to execution. Monk Getsu's teachings really rubbed off on him.

The news reached the entire land. People celebrated excessively, partying for weeks on end. The world was liberated and free.

Jack was never settled. He worried about his family. He worried that destroying this Aku _really_ killed them. His heart would ache when he entertained such thoughts. He prayed to the Gods to forgive him. He prayed to let them live. He loved them with all his heart. It would destroy him if he lost them.

After reclaiming his land, he was crowned emperor by his tired, thin father. His mother was there as well, shedding tears of joy at her son's accomplishment.

"I am proud of you, my son," Jack's father had said.

"Thank you, father," Jack replied.

The kingdom celebrated just like the rest of the world.

Jack never rested, though. He had completed his mission, so his only course of action was to go into the future again. But there was just one, _huge_ , problem.

He could not find a time portal.

He had searched far and wide, but so far, nothing positive came his way.

That wasn't the only problem. He was Emperor now. And he was old enough to marry. Women came from all over the world, eager to be wed to the man that saved the planet.

As Emperor, it was customary for him to choose a bride or even _brides_. Usually, the choices would be limited to his clan or country, but because of his gargantuan conquest, and other country's persistence, that rule was overturned.

The women were of all kinds of races. They were all kinds of shapes and sizes. The royals were more audacious with their efforts of trying to woo him. They dressed in provocative clothing, they danced for him - some even outright demanded him to wed them… But none of them knew him. None of them knew Samurai Jack.

He politely rejected their efforts. Unfortunately for him, that move seemed to have the opposite effect. It spurred them on and made some of them borderline obsessed for his approval like he was some sort of trophy that just _had_ to be flaunted. He felt it was absolutely ridiculous.

Monk Getsu had taught him more than patience. He had taught him to tell lies from truth, and Jack could see through most of the women that came his way. He knew it all: the fake smiles, the false declarations of love, the obvious intent to sleep with him just to gain an advantage. He had once laughed out loud when a gipsy tried to seduce him.

He was the unattainable man. He was the most desirable man because absolutely no one was good enough for him.

If only they knew he was taken. If only he could show them just how happy he was, but Aku and little Ikra weren't in this timeline. That's where he needed to be. Maybe this was his home in the past, but not anymore. He had a new home.

He looked on from his palace, watching the beautiful night sky in thought. He couldn't lose hope that there was a way to get to them.

"You are not on your throne, my son?"

Jack turned to his mother. She walked inside his chambers, eyeing him confusedly.

He offered her a smile. "I do not wish to converse with the many women that are obviously waiting for me."

"Why is that? I have been curious to know."

Jack looked at the sky again. "I do not think I can say."

"… You have found someone."

It wasn't a question. She said it factually.

Jack turned to her in surprise.

She gave him a loving smile. "A mother must know these things, my son."

"I… do not know what to say."

"Speak your mind. You do not have to put up with all of this if your heart is spoken for. And you do not need to be embarrassed or ashamed of the person you love. Her status will not matter to us."

She clearly misunderstood, but Jack was impressed that she could see straight through him. "It is not her status that concerns me, Mother. She is far away."

"Then simply go to her." She shrugged like it was something small.

Jack smiled nonetheless. "I will never give up until I do."

His mother bowed. "Good night, my son. I cannot begin to tell you how proud of you I am. You have turned into a splendid young man."

Jack turned to her. Surprised by her show of respect, he hastily bowed back. "It is thanks to you and your faith in me."

She gave him one more smile and left his chambers.

"Good night, Mother," Jack murmured.

He returned his gaze to the stars.

His mother was right; he needed to go to her, no matter what it took. He was not going to be deterred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!"

Aku looked up from the laundry she was busy washing. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and she wore a grey gi. She watched on as a giddy Ikra ran to her with a butterfly in her hand.

Aku smiled at her, feigning ignorance. "Oh? What is it?"

"It's pweety!" Ikra declared proudly.

Aku chuckled at Ikra's excitement. She momentarily stopped what she was doing and stretched out her hand.

The butterfly immediately reacted and flew away from her touch.

She mentally cursed. She had forgotten most of the species on the planet didn't like her.

"Aw!" Ikra whined. She tried to catch the flying creature, but it was long gone.

Aku saw Ikra's sadness and opened her arms. "I am sorry, my baby. Come here."

When Ikra was close enough, Aku grabbed her. She tickled Ikra, forcing the girl to flail her body in uncontrollable laughter.

"Ahahaha! Mommy stop! Hahahaha!" Ikra giggled insanely.

Aku giggled along with her. "Feel the wrath of Mommy! Mwahahaha!"

After some time, the tickle war ended. Ikra was still wheezing from it.

"You cheated!" she accused childishly.

Aku had no idea what she cheated on but played along. She gave Ikra and innocent expression. "What do you mean, my baby?"

"No fair! You playing dumb!"

Aku laughed at the face her daughter was making. It didn't take long for her antics to also effect Ikra, who also giggled.

After calming herself, Aku got back to washing the clothes. "Can you get the washing powder, sweetie? It is by the door in the kitchen."

"Okay!" was the cheer, then Ikra ran into the shrine.

Ikra's absence allowed Aku to think. She couldn't help it. She missed him, terribly. In the two years he left, she had never forgotten about him. She yearned to see him with each day passing. It was getting to the point where it became an almost painful need.

She wondered what he was doing. She wondered if he had actually decided to stay in the past and leave them behind. He would be tempted, too. Everyone he was close to and knew lived in that period. It wouldn't really be hard to give up on her and Ikra and just wash their memories under the rug.

What was she thinking?! He loved her! There was no way he would betray her! How could she doubt him? Well, in her defence, two years was a very long time to wait.

"This place has changed."

She froze completely at the voice. It was the same muscular tone that was engraved in her memory. She struggled to turn around, afraid that it was just one of her fantasies.

But after she heard footsteps closing in on her, she stood up and turned.

There he was, right in front of her.

Time stood still for them both. Aku drank in his form like she had been thirsty in a desert for years.

He looked the same as before. But, he had a beard and wasn't wearing his white gi. His outfit consisted of a slick, red kimono that swept passed his feet. He looked very much like royalty.

His gaze hadn't changed since they last saw each other. He stared at her in the same loving way as he left.

"Hello, Aku."

That's all it took for her to drop everything and dash to him. She tackled him, forcing him to move back a bit with the impact, and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Jack chuckled at the display of affection and held her. It took some time before they released each other.

The moment Aku had the chance, she slapped the living daylights out of the Samurai.

Jack staggered in place, feeling the burning sting from the blow. He looked at her in bewilderment. He was confused further when she gave him the most brutal glare he had ever seen from her.

"Two years?!" she shrieked, rage surfacing.

Jack shrunk under her fury. He wondered if he picked the right day to go back in time.

"Where were you?!" she interrogated. Depending on his answer, she planned on doing further damage.

"I am sorry. It took me two years to find a time portal. I was shocked when I realised that they were few, if not none, portals around the world." He put his hands up in surrender, hoping that his explanation was good enough.

She looked to strike again, but simply gave up and hugged him another time. This time she didn't hold back her true emotions. She sobbed a great deal. Jack could feel the tears soak through his robe.

He didn't mind. He missed her, too, so he let her have her way.

"Never!" she cried. "Never do that to me again!"

"I promise you, I am here to stay."

"Good!" Aku sniffed.

She let go of him and wiped her eyes. After composing herself, she took a good look at him. She held his face in her hands and gave him the most enchanting smile he had ever seen from her. "You need to shave."

"You don not like it?" Jack asked, a tad offended. He thought the beard made him look mature like his father.

"I don't," she replied honestly, giggling when he rolled his eyes.

"I guess I can compromise for you," Jack said.

"Compromise? What do you-"

He could not hold himself back. He had missed her so much. He devoured her lips in a passionate kiss, holding her close.

It took little for her to respond with the same intensity. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the lip lock. They needed this; they needed to know that it was real, that it wasn't a dream.

They pulled away, and Aku's eyes took on a glazed look.

"Woah… We're doing that again," she said.

Jack was about to give her what she wanted, but a shout interrupted them.

"Daddy?!"

Jack turned to the voice and noticed a much older Ikra standing near the shrine, looking at him in complete shock.

Jack smiled at her and went to his knees. He opened his arms. "Hello, Ikra. It is good to see you well."

She mimicked her mother, throwing caution to the wind and tackling him on the spot.

"Daddy!" she wailed, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"I have missed you as well," Jack chuckled.

He stood up with her clinging to his neck. He turned to Aku and noticed the contentment on her face.

"Finally," she whispered, "my family is whole again."

Jack nodded, happy to agree. His face took on a curious tone. "How did Ikra know it was me?"

Aku became sheepish. "I showed her photos and videos of you that I saved up over the years. You know, when I was watching your every move?"

Jack felt like prying on that, put decided to put it off for another time. "I see."

He turned his attention to his little girl, snuggling on him like a teddy bear.

"And how is my little Ikra?"

Her head perked up. "I've lots to tell you!"

Aku didn't say a word. She watched as father conversed with daughter. This was the happiest moment for her. Well, maybe for now.

There was still one more issue. She wondered when Jack would man up and ask her to marry him already. It was customary, after all.

"Where is Monk Getsu?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Him? He left a few months after you did," Aku answered.

Jack whipped to her. "He what? Why?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story…"

"It is alright, I have plenty of time," Jack said. It would be interesting to know what happened to the man that changed their lives.

"Daddy… you look funny!" Ikra laughed, pulling Jack's beard in childish curiosity. He never had this funny thing on when her mother showed her videos and photos of him.

Aku gave him a look. "Shave it."

"Right."

Elsewhere, in a castle, Scotsmen were being trounced with every challenge they gave a guest.

"Blimey! He's worse than that guy that came here in a dress!" one screamed.

It was a rock throwing competition, where twenty-four stones was the weight. The guest had been able to throw thirty stones of rock in one go.

"Damn it, laddie, you're really that strong?!" the redheaded Scotsman - with a gun for one of his legs – interrogated.

The guest shrugged and smirked.

"I've been told that I have that talent."

 ***~*THE END*~***

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **FINALLY DONE! It took me a LONG time to get this ready, but I was recently watching Samurai Jack with my little brother and realised that Jack has had an awful life from the get go. I felt sorry for him and decided to write this to bring closure to all those loyal fans who were sad to see the show discontinued. Maybe it wasn't the ending full of justice you were hoping for. But I feel like this is a better alternative!**_

 _ **It is dedicated to all Samurai Jack fans and the fans of my story, 'Could things really change?' Also, I'm sad to inform you that that story has been discontinued. I lost inspiration for it, but I didn't want to leave you with nothing. So think of this as a belated Christmas present.**_

 _ **I have to tell you something. I put in A LOT of effort into this story. It took me a few sleepless nights to get it nice and ready for your reading pleasure. So I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys gave me reviews. They could be good or bad feedback, so long as they are constructive.**_

 ** _As a side note, I'm extremely excited for the rumoured continuation of Samurai Jack in 2016/2017! I squealed like a complete idiot when I saw the news! I really hope that they conclude it. I need my closure, Adult Swim!_**

 _ **R &R pretty please! And thanks for reading!**_


End file.
